Stanford Calls
by Ohyesidid
Summary: While at Stanford he remembers the fight he had with his dad before leaving for school. AU all with mentions of Dean and Mom. This is a one-shot.


Supernatural

I do not own Supernatural or the super awesome characters. This is my first Supernatural fanfic I love this show, I am a couple season behind. So this story is completely AU not sure where I'm going with it just yet. Hope you like it.

3453453453453453453453453453 5435434534534534535435435434 5354345345345354354345345

I have no idea how this happened, okay that's a lie I know exactly how this happened. Dad and I always got along great as different as we were.

I mean I'm no Dean the favorite although I don't think I was supposed to know that. It has never bothered me dad and Dean are very much alike in many ways. Both are outdoors men and like cars, where I am more like mom.

Book smart and already planning my college route when I was 11 and decided I was going to be a lawyer, mom did her best to keep us a happy family. But we were just too different and around my 14th birthday I was rebelling against my dad.

Not the go out and do drugs or steal cars but going to the library for a paper and reading classic stories by old author's. So we clashed on many occasions over what he thought I should be doing.

However, thanks to mom we eventually found common ground and hung out as father and son, I admit I loved going to baseball games with my dad. I know Dean complained about me all the time but he was my brother.

Always very protective of me, no matter if I wanted it or not. He was my hero for as long as I could remember along with my dad. There were times that no matter what I did or didn't do we would clash over it.

So back to how I knew this would happen, I shouldn't lie to myself but I can't stop myself sometimes. Stanford has been my dream school since I was 13 and I had always planned to go there. It was a great school with an even better law program.

Dad had this dream I guess where Dean and I would join him in the family business of being mechanics and live happily after ever. But I never liked cars not like dad and he had Dean to be the one following in his footsteps.

I love my family but when it came to career choices we never exactly agreed, thank goodness for mom at least she will be able to calm dad down.

Or so I think but the fight just got worse between us, I don't know why we can't seem to get along anymore. It was like once I started to know what I wanted and what I didn't, we would just clash.

Once you get older you start to learn new words and phrases, you pick things up along the way that is supposed to help you speak your mind clearly. To help you make yourself clear in a way that if you do it right leaves nothing to be misinterpreted.

If you do it wrong then things can go very badly and things that you say can't be unsaid, the words are out there in front of you. Where they can do a whole lot of damage, which is what happened.

Mom's talk with dad worked for a while and he accepted that I was going to Stanford to become a lawyer and all was going well for a while. Dean and I had been out to the park to watch the high school field hockey game.

We had been hanging out a lot since I was leaving at the end of the summer for school, I missed him already and I haven't even left yet. He is my big brother and I told him I would call once I found all the good bars.

A little joke because I don't drink I am a very law bidding citizens after all, I have already got him to promise to come see me once I am settled. We had just got home when dad came barreling out yelling at me with mom in the back ground.

It was about a week before that it all came crashing down around me, the school had called to tell me that my room and board had been moved. My dorm had been flooded so they were moving me across the school grounds to another dorm.

He was not happy about that, he misunderstood what he school was saying but by that point I had enough. I worked hard in school to get the best grades and scholarships to pay for most of it. I also had a job line up so I could make some money to pay for food and any supplies.

I packed my bag and drove up to Stanford early staying at a friend's place till I could move into my dorm. I talked to mom and told her I wasn't mad at her and that I would be home for Christmas.

I talked to Dean too, every week but not dad it would be awhile before we would be able to talk without yelling at each other.

9292929929229929292929292929 2929292929292929292929292929 292929292929292929292929292

Bam not sure how I feel about it will be a one- shot im not sure I am feeling this.


End file.
